Des petits moments qui nous manquent tant
by viveGSR
Summary: Ce sont des petites histoires de ma création ou des réadaptations de scènes déjà connues, pour m'amuser avec les personnages créés par A.Zuiker et développés par CBS. Le but étant de proposer de petites histoires plausibles entre les personnages... entre autres, des petits flirts entre Grissom et Sara bien sûr! Une histoire par chapitre, chaque chapitre m'entraînant à un autre...
1. Le citron

**Le citron**

Sara avait beau frotter, ça ne partait pas. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle était sous la douche, dans les vestiaires du LVPD. L'odeur de cadavre était tenace, pas moyen de la retirer de ses cheveux, des pores de sa peau. Quoi qu'elle ne fasse, elle continuait à sentir la mort.

Elle pesta pour la énième fois.

« Tout va bien Sara ? »

Cette voix survenant de derrière la porte de douche la fit d'abord sursauter, puis la rendit très nerveuse. Elle coupa aussi sec le jet d'eau, afin qu'on l'entende.

« Euh… oui. Je n'arrive pas à retirer cette odeur, j'ai beau frotter et encore frotter, rien n'à faire !

-Oh non, pas comme ça, vous allez vous irriter la peau.

-Cette odeur est tenace, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel… »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Sara s'inquiéta un peu.

« Grissom ? »

Rien.

« Grissom ? »

Pas un bruit.

Sara commença à s'enrouler dans sa serviette pour ouvrir la porte de douche et découvrir pourquoi Grissom ne répondait pas. Etait-il parti ?

C'est au moment où elle entrouvrit la porte qu'une main surgit de nulle part.

« Tenez, essayez ça. »

Elle fit un bond en arrière et manqua de tomber… elle dut choisir entre garder l'équilibre et maintenir sa serviette. Son instinct de survie choisit de ne pas se fracasser le crâne contre le robinet ou les parois de la douche. Sa serviette tomba. Recouvrant à peine l'équilibre, elle se jeta sur sa serviette avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Mon dieu Grissom ! Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?

-Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il maintenait avec une main le battant de la porte pour que celle-ci ne s'ouvre pas sur elle tandis que l'autre lui tendait - à travers la porte un peu entrebaillée, juste l'espace pour permettre à son bras de passer - la moitié d'un citron !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je pensais que vous le sauriez… Rincez-vous avec, ça fait partir les mauvaises odeurs. Vous verrez, c'est très efficace. »

Sara était nue, recroquevillée au fond de la cabine de douche après avoir failli perdre l'équilibre, la serviette qui la recouvrait à moitié tombée par terre, Grissom derrière la porte de douche, la maintenant pour ne pas qu'elle s'ouvre plus que le nécessaire, juste l'espace pour laisser passer son bras et sa main tendue avec à l'intérieur la moitié d'un citron et Grissom lui disait stoïquement, « essayez ça, c'est efficace » ? Sara ne sut vraiment pas comment réagir, figée sur place au début, elle commença à bouger en voyant la main dans la cabine de douche s'agiter, lui disant « Ouh ouh, je suis là, alors, tu le prends ce citron ? ».

Complètement hébétée par la situation, la seule chose lui passant par la tête fut de prendre le morceau de fruit que la main lui tendait. Grissom retira alors sa main et ferma la porte.

« Vous devriez mettre le loquet, car la porte s'ouvre toute seule si on ne la tient pas… »

Sara se jeta alors sur la paroi et la verrouilla de l'intérieur. Le temps qu'elle réagisse de nouveau, Grissom s'était éclipsé. Elle murmura alors entre ses dents : « Merci ».


	2. 5x19 bis

**5x19 bis (et si c'était Grissom et Sara qui travaillaient sur cette enquête ?)**

« On a beau s'efforcer à être le plus fort, un jour ou l'autre, on trouve quelqu'un de plus fort que soi.

-Oui Sara, c'est ce qui motive un homme à faire de la musculation. Comme Freud disait « L'anatomie, c'est la destinée ».

-Ce bon docteur Freud aurait-il envisagé l'hypothèse qu'une barre de musculation soit l'arme du crime ?

-Dans ce cas, le tueur n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi fort que lui, un homme de plus petite taille ou même une femme aurait pu provoquer la mort avec l'instrument approprié, une bonne prise et surtout l'effet de surprise. »

Pendant que je prélevais un échantillon de sang non coagulé sur le sol, là où la victime avait été retrouvée morte, je vis comment Sara s'admirait dans le miroir placé à côté des barres de musculation… elle regardait ses formes et sa musculature… je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire malgré moi la voyant faire. Sara s'était vite rendue compte de son geste et avait jeté un regard derrière elle pour vérifier que je ne l'avais pas surprise, je fis comme si de rien n'était. « _Ne vous en faites pas Sara, votre silhouette est parfaite… »_ pensais-je.

Sara se rendit dans la chambre pendant que je terminais avec la salle de musculation. Elle ouvrit des tiroirs et prit des photos.

Dans la salle de sport, je vérifiais quant à moi l'agenda de la victime. Sara refit son entrée dans la pièce :

« Grissom, j'ai trouvé un 9 mm dans la table de nuit et des seringues près du lit. Peut-être avait-il un dealer et s'est disputé avec lui. Il l'a frappé avec une barre et l'autre s'est défendu…

-Il n'y a du sang ni sur les barres, ni sur les haltères. »

Nous continuâmes notre analyse de la scène de crime, espérant trouver un indice qui nous indiquerait avec certitude ce qui s'était vraiment passé… nous prenions des photos comme d'habitude et nous mettions dans des plastiques hermétiques ce qui nous semblait avoir de l'intérêt pour l'enquête. Nous étiquetions tranquillement les sachets, chacun avec nos noms, la date, le contenu…

« J'espère que le docteur Robbins a commencé à pratiquer l'autopsie et pourra nous donner plus amples informations sur les causes de la mort… »

C'est alors qu'un groupe d'hommes dans des combinaisons spéciales surgit dans la pièce. Je m'énervai aussitôt, je n'avais pas envie que ces incapables souillent notre scène de crime ! Je m'apprétai à protester quand les hommes me prirent par le bras et firent de même avec Sara. Ils nous tirèrent de force à l'extérieur de la pièce et de la maison. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, impuissant et inquiet, tant pour nous que pour les indices, je pressai le pas pour ne pas que l'homme qui me tenait par le bras ne nous fasse de mal, ni à Sara ni à moi… j'ignorais qui ils étaient.

« Vous avez été exposés à un risque biologique, on doit vous décontaminer immédiatement. »

Mon cerveau avait du mal à enregistrer ce qui se passait, je me souciais bien de trop des preuves que nous avions récoltées et de Sara surtout pour pouvoir comprendre sur le coup ce que me baragouinait l'homme en combinaison bleue.

Je suivis sans faire d'histoire. Ils nous emmenèrent alors dans une tente bleue, installée juste en face de la maison, commencèrent à nous dénuder…

Sara et moi ne disions rien, on avait compris ce qui se passait et on les laissait faire en silence… mais la situation était pour le moins très délicate… ils nous demandèrent de tourner sur nous-mêmes pendant qu'ils nous vaporisait

Pour ma part, j'essayais de ne pas jeter un œil en direction de Sara… je n'avais vu que… que le joli petit tatouage qu'elle portait à la cheville. J'étais très gêné par la situation… ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé me retrouver nu face à Sara… enfin je veux dire que… bref, que je n'imaginais pas me retrouver nu avec Sara… et encore moins comme ça !

Lorsque je relevai la tête, j'aperçus Sara tourner la sienne dans la direction opposée : qu'était-elle en train de regarder peu avant ?

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au laboratoire, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la morgue pour aller voir Al Robbins et savoir pourquoi nous avions été exposés à cet examen de santé somme toute particulier.

Dans les couloirs, Sara me dit alors, avec son regard taquin que j'aimais tant :

« Grissom, je voudrais que vous sachiez que dans les douches, je n'ai rien eu le temps de voir, juré. »

Sachant que je l'avais surprise à regarder dans ma direction, je ne pus réprimander mes mots :

« Moi non plus, rassurez-vous… vous avez juste une très jolie marguerite, soit dit en passant. »

Sara me lança un regard déconcerté.

« Je parle de votre tatouage… à la cheville… vraiment très charmant. »

Et nous nous éloignâmes en silence, laissant au passage un Greg stupéfait par la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre : avait-il bien entendu ?


	3. La marguerite

**La marguerite**

Grissom et moi travaillions dans un parc, là où une petite-fille avait été vue pour la dernière fois avant de disparaître. Vous savez comment nous sommes lui et moi lorsque nous travaillons sur une affaire d'enlèvement d'enfants… c'est dur !

Sur la scène de crime, j'ai aperçu pleins de pétales de fleurs, des marguerites : ils étaient tous arrachés et dispersés sur le sol. J'ai retrouvé les pédoncules et les pistils jetés par terre, à part. La chose m'a semblé étrange.

« C'est un jeu pour enfant. » m'a expliqué Grissom « L'enfant pense à l'élue de son cœur et retire les pétales de la marguerite, un à un, en disant « Il ou elle m'aime, il ou elle ne m'aime pas. »… le dernier pétale détermine si l'être aimé aime en retour. »

Je ne connaissais pas cette drôle de pratique… J'ai continué à examiner les lieux et à prendre des photos.

Nous avons trouvé plein d'indices sur la scène de crime : des cheveux, un jouet, un pendentif, un morceau de tissus… tout portait à croire que la petite fille avait été enlevé et surtout qu'elle s'était débattue, heureusement pour nous, car ça nous faciliterait la tâche pour la retrouver.

Nous espérions la retrouver rapidement, saine et sauve… Les indices nous ont conduits très rapidement à un jeune homme qui avait l'habitude de venir dans le parc, suivant les témoins que Brass avait interrogés… une empreinte sur le jouet de la petite a confondu totalement notre principal et unique suspect, qui était déjà fiché pour un délit mineur commis plus tôt dans son adolescence.

Cette ordure a avoué s'en être pris à la petite, la trouvant jolie... J'ai eu du mal à me contenir, Grissom m'a aidé pour ça, comme toujours. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait parfois pour rester stoïque. Moi je bouillonne et j'explose, c'est plus fort que moi !

Toujours est-il que le temps pressait. Nous voulions savoir ce qu'il avait fait de la petite ! Jim avait, bien entendu, vérifié chez notre suspect, et n'avait rien trouvé. La commission rogatoire nous autorisait à Grissom et à moi à aller chercher des preuves chez lui. Mais nous essayions d'abord d'intimider notre gars, et Jim était très fort pour ça.

Il a réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau… le gars a avoué louer un petit local, c'était là-bas qu'elle était enfermée.

Nous l'avons tout de suite fait boucler et nous sommes partis vérifier. Pourvu que la petite soit encore en vie, comme ce malade l'affirmait !

Nous avons eu de la chance sur cette affaire, nous avons pu être rapides et sauver la victime, c'est rarement le cas… Lorsque nous avons emmené la petite fille - qui s'appelle Elie - faire des tests de santé pour voir si ce dégénéré n'avait pas abusé d'elle de quelconque manière, nous avons été rassuré : il avait pris son temps et ne l'avait pas encore touché. Nous étions vraiment arrivés très vite.

L'enquête bouclée, notre gars fut embarqué, et nous espérions qu'il ne ressortirait pas de si tôt !

Griss et moi sommes allés chercher plus d'indices chez notre suspect et dans son local, pour le confondre totalement, sans qu'il ne puisse avoir le moindre doute possible. Nous avons retrouvé le bracelet qui allait avec le pendentif dans la maison de ce taré et le vêtement qui s'était déchiré sur les lieux… un des cheveux lui appartenait… les autres étaient d'Elie. Nous étions tous les trois – Jim, Grissom et moi - de bonne humeur, tout finissait bien… la famille nous a remercié, Elie allait être suivi par un psychologue ainsi que la famille pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

En salle de repos, je tenais une marguerite à la main. J'arrachais ses pétales un à un : « Il m'aime ». Un en moins : « Il ne m'aime pas ». Et encore : « Il m'aime. ». « Il ne m'aime pas ». J'ai continué ainsi jusqu'à arriver au dernier, comme Grissom m'avait expliqué.

En pensant au loup d'ailleurs, celui-ci est entré dans la pièce alors que je terminais, pour prendre un café et s'attaquer au rapport de notre enquête et à mon évaluation, j'imagine. J'ai arraché mes derniers pétales en silence, récitant toujours dans ma tête : « il m'aime », « il ne m'aime pas. ». Au tout dernier, et juste avant que Grissom ne franchisse la porte, il s'est retourné et m'a alors lancé : « Il m'aime. »

Je l'ai regardé et je lui ai souri… il n'a rien dit d'autre et est sorti de la pièce.

J'ai réalisé alors qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais arrivé à « Il m'aime ». Je suis restée dans la salle de repos, rêveuse…

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews et à spécifier quelle petite histoire est la meilleure...**


	4. La séance de tir

**La séance de tir**

« Gil, Sara, vous êtes les seuls à ne pas encore vous être rendus au stand de tir pour passer votre test annuel.

-Oh, pas besoin de ce test Conrad, on ne fait jamais usage de nos armes sur le terrain, vous le savez bien.

-Je suis désolé, pas moyen d'y réchapper. C'est le règlement, tout le monde doit passer par là, vous pourriez en avoir besoin… »

Les deux CSI obtempérèrent et se dirigèrent vers le stand de tir du LVPD, dans les sous-sols. Munis de leurs propres armes de service, qu'ils durent faire enregistrer à l'entrée du stand comme quoi ils allaient en faire usage, chacun d'eux se dirigea vers un couloir de tir. Dû au bruit permanent des tirs de leurs collègues policiers qui s'entraînaient, ils mirent rapidement un casque sur la tête. Sara se pencha alors vers Grissom et lui lança :

« C'est vraiment une perte de temps ! »

Grissom se rendit compte que la femme s'était penchée vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose mais il ne comprit rien, n'ayant pas eu le temps de relever l'oreillette de son casque.

« QUOI ?!

-JE DIS… C'EST VRAIMENT UNE PERTE DE TEMPS !

-ON N'EN A PAS POUR LONGTEMPS, NE VOUS EN FAITES PAS !

Pour leur sécurité, ils avaient également dû enfiler un gilet pare-balles. Sara ne trouvait pas ça très agréable, c'était lourd et dur, difficile de bouger avec aise. Grissom lui avait rétorqué que tout le monde devait porter un tel gilet dans le stand de tir, c'était la norme, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas enfreindre cette règle, car plusieurs accidents avaient déjà eu lieu, bénins grâce au port du gilet…

Grissom mit alors les lunettes de protection par-dessus ses propres lunettes de vue et fit signe au responsable du stand qu'il était déjà prêt à passer le test d'évaluation, il voulait en finir vite. D'un geste de la tête, l'homme lui signifia qu'il était prêt et l'attendait. Grissom prit alors appui sur sa jambe droite qu'il avança en même temps qu'il tendait les deux mains qui tenaient son arme, visa et tira.

Son premier test fut concluant. Il avait mis toutes les balles dans la tête, toutes sans exception dans la cible.

Vint alors le tour de Sara qui attendit le geste d'approbation du responsable du stand. Prenant la même position que son superviseur, elle mit toutes les balles dans la tête ou le cœur.

Grissom la regardait tirer et ne put s'empêcher de penser, qu'en plus d'être redoutable, cette femme avec une arme était diablement sexy… et il n'était pourtant pas du genre à apprécier les armes ! De plus, savoir que Sara ne manquait aucune cible et par conséquent savait se défendre avait don de lui plaire. Lorsque celle-ci eut terminé, il se concentra sur la recharge de sa propre arme.

Sara se tourna vers lui et fut étonné de le voir recharger son arme de service... Elle avait vu Grissom donner trois fiches d'évaluation au responsable du stand qui devait les évaluer. Voulant s'ôter d'un doute, Sara fit un geste vers Grissom pour lui signifier qu'elle allait parler de nouveau. Grissom se pencha vers elle et releva de nouveau l'oreillette de son casque.

« POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS DONNE TROIS FICHES D'EVALUATION, QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE EST SENSE VENIR ?

-NON, JE DOIS FAIRE DEUX TYPES DE TEST : AVEC ET SANS LUNETTES DE VUE.

-AH… OK ! »

Grissom resta très proche de Sara au cas où elle avait quelque chose d'autre à ajouter, ne l'écoutant rien dire d'autre, il la regarda de très près. Sara lui lança alors un sourire. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de le lui rendre.

Il retira alors ses lunettes de vue, puis réajusta tout le reste – casque et lunettes de protection - sur sa tête avant de faire de nouveau signe au responsable du stand pour le deuxième test d'évaluation. Le responsable lui fit signe qu'il était prêt.

Sara le regardait faire et il le savait, il sentait son regard sur lui. Soudain, une idée folle lui passa par la tête. Il prit position pour tirer et vida tout son chargeur dans le cœur de son mannequin.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, les deux CSI s'assurèrent qu'il ne restait aucune balle ni dans le chargeur, ni dans la chambre de leurs armes et mirent par précaution le cran de sécurité, on n'est jamais trop prudent, dans leur métier ils ne le savent que trop bien!

Ils retirèrent les lunettes de protection et les casques pour les ranger à leur poste de tir respectif. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, ils déposèrent également les gilets pare-balles à l'entrée de la salle et passa la porte pour enfin sortir de cet endroit au combien bruyant et désagréable ! Le responsable du stand avait récupéré leurs cibles respectives et s'approcha d'eux pour leur donner en souvenir, en les félicitant de leur exploit, ils passaient l'épreuve haut la main.

En récupérant leurs cibles, les deux CSI marchèrent côte-à-côte dans le couloir qui les menait au laboratoire. Ils purent constater leurs talents de tireur respectifs. Sara regarda la cible de Grissom et vit que, très curieusement, Grissom avait dessiné un S dans le cercle du cœur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa stupéfaction et de rire :

« Superman ? » Demanda-t-elle, amusée par l'idée.

« Non. Sara Sidle ».

La réponse de Grissom stupéfia la jeune femme et cloua définitivement sa bouche. Ils parcoururent la distance qu'ils leur restaient en silence, elle interdite, ne sachant quoi penser. Lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin ce que ceci pouvait signifier, Elle s'arrêta alors de marcher et Grissom continua son chemin seul, sachant pertinemment qu'un autre petit message était passé, et prétexta qu'il devait aller voir où en étaient les garçons. Regardant Grissom s'éloigner, elle se mit alors à sourire : la réponse, ce message qu'il avait très subtilement passé, lui allait droit au cœur…

 ** _GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR_**

 ** _J'ai mis histoire complète car toutes les petites histoires le sont, mais je continuerai de publier des nouvelles si ça vous plait... Envoyez donc des reviews si vous voulez plus de chapitres de ce genre ^^_**


	5. Les mots croisés

_**Cette histoire est un peu spéciale, je ne veux pas tout vous révéler, parce qu'il faut résoudre une grille de mots croisés… Grissom va vous aider, ne vous inquiétez pas, et puis, si vraiment vous ne trouvez pas, vous pouvez toujours chercher dans la solution, en fin de pages… BONNE LECTURE! Tant qu'à faire, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews... ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive à écrire plus!**_

 **Les mots-croisés**

Grissom se rendit dans la salle de repos, pour faire une pause, lassé de toute cette paperasse. A cette heure-ci, tout l'équipe était encore sur le terrain, lui devait terminer obligatoirement son rapport pour le rendre à Ecklie : s'il avait pu s'éclipser, il l'aurait fait !

Se servant une tasse de café – heureusement que Greg achetait son super-café de qualité et le partageait avec eux – il allait sortir, lorsque sur la table il repéra un journal ouvert. Il s'approcha, intrigué, et vit qu'il était ouvert à la rubrique jeux et affichait donc une grille de mots croisés. Il saisit alors le journal et le regarda dans tous les sens, recherchant un indice lui indiquant à qui il pouvait appartenir. Il fut étonné de voir en première page une vieille actualité, le journal ne datait pas du jour. Il regarda rapidement la date, le mois plus précisément : février.

Curieux, vraiment : ce journal avait-il été laissé là par oubli ? Qui d'autre au labo s'intéressait aux mots croisés à part lui ? Était-ce intentionnel, voulait-on qu'il le trouve et qu'il résolve la grille ?

Piqué par la curiosité, il rouvrit la rubrique jeux et jeta un œil à la grille. Il lut le thème du journal, trois lettres : S.A.G., il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait… Il lut la première définition.

1 horizontal : « Intérêt étonnant depuis la rencontre » en six lettres…

Il eut beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas la phrase.

Il passa alors à la suivante :

3 horizontal : « Surnom donné » en cinq lettres… il pensa tout de suite à « pseudo », mais le mot contient six lettres, et non cinq, ça ne collait pas... il eut beau chercher, il ne voyait pas…

Cette grille semblait difficile ! Il se leva dans l'idée de se diriger vers son bureau, emportant le journal avec lui pour voir s'il réussissait à trouver quelque chose. Le plus difficile était toujours de trouver les premiers mots, car s'il ne se trompait pas, les lettres qu'il plaçait aidaient toujours à trouver le reste.

Il se rendit compte à mi-chemin entre la salle de repos et son bureau qu'il s'apprêtait à résoudre une grille de mots croisés appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre… alors il eut une idée brillante : il alla photocopier la grille et reposa l'original à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvée.

Il lut encore d'autres définitions. Plus il les lisait, plus elles semblaient n'avoir aucun sens… Bon sang, mais quelle était la personne qui l'avait publié ? il en chercha l'auteur : R.G. S. Il chercha dans les noms des créateurs de grilles qu'il connaissait, il ne connaissait personne avec ces initiales. Tout cela était étrange, d'habitude et connaissait les auteurs et savait résoudre les grilles. Il choisit alors de lire une définition verticale, peut-être aurait-il plus de chances.

8 Vertical : « Femme attendant une décision » en quatre lettres… en quatre lettres ? AMIE ? JUGE ? Ah bah non, pas JUGE car ça correspondait à « Femme donnant sa décision »… Une tout autre réponse lui traversa l'esprit mais c'était insensé : SARA. Il sourit à sa seule pensée et s'amusa à écrire sa réponse dans la grille, parce que ses pensées s'étaient tournées encore une fois vers sa jeune collègue, et, comme un adolescent amoureux, il avait eu envie d'écrire le prénom de la femme de ses pensées. Il fixa le prénom écrit sourit alors de plus belle.

Il saisit alors sa gomme et s'apprêtait à effacer le prénom lorsqu'il lut une autre définition :

2 vertical : « Intérêt personnel » en onze lettres. Il écrivit ce que ça lui inspirait, et ça collait.

11 vertical : « Citez vos sources » en huit lettres : ce qu'il écrivit correspondait encore… ce qui le fit sourire, cela lui rappelait un souvenir…

Il choisit de trouver la définition d'un mot horizontal ayant un lien avec ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il lut :

13 horizontal : « Sentiment très fort » en cinq lettres, il nota AMOUR, ça lui semblait évident.

15 horizontal : « Miroir de l'âme, bleus » en quatre lettres… il pensa à YEUX, mais pourquoi bleus en particuliers ?... Miroir de l'âme, il ne voyait que ça… il remplit donc la grille.

De fil en aiguille, aussi incroyable que ça semblait lui paraître, il réussit à remplir la grille.

Horizontalement 1: « Intérêt étonnant depuis la rencontre » en six lettres… 3 « Surnom donné » en cinq lettres… 4 « Pour rester » en six lettres. 7 horizontal : « être aimé » en sept lettres… 9 « Conséquence après l'expérience dégoûtante » en douze lettre… 10 « Envie soudaine parfois, pensant à l'être aimé » en neuf lettres… 14: « terme utilisé pour parler de la relation » en deux lettres…

Verticalement : 5 « Lutte, adossée contre » en cinq lettres… 6 Partie du corps essuyée d'une simple caresse » en quatre lettres… 12. « Lieu de rencontre » en neuf lettres…

Il se rendit compte que tout était en rapport avec Sara, et/ou lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Lorsqu'il finit de remplir sa grille de mots croisés, non sans mal, il alla dans la salle de repos retrouver le fameux journal. Il voulait vérifier s'il s'agissait d'un faux. Il le trouva là où il l'avait laissé, il jeta un coup d'œil plus attentif à la une. Non, le journal était authentique, rien n'était trafiqué. Alors qu'il regardait le jour de parution du journal – le 14 - une lumière jaillit : tout s'expliquait. C'est à ce moment que l'équipe de nuit fit son apparition derrière lui, dans le but sans équivoque de faire une pause après avoir collecté individuellement leurs indices. Lorsque Sara entra dans la pièce, Grissom lui demanda « Sara, vous connaissez quelqu'un dans l'édition du journal de la ville ? ». Sara se contenta de sourire, lui laissant sous-entendre que oui. Ayant sa réponse, Grissom dit alors, pour n'éveiller les soupçons de personne : « J'aimerais passer une petite-annonce, vous seriez aimable de me mettre en contact avec cette personne… ». Il sortit de la salle de repos et se dirigea vers son bureau, heureux d'avoir tout résolu: il savait qui, quoi, où, quand, comment, et surtout pourquoi!

Sara sut que Grissom avait résolu son énigme, et comme toujours, il avait eu le dernier mot !

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Solutions de la grille (j'espère qu'on pourra la voir en photo) :**

Sentiment très fort en cinq lettres : amour

Surnom donné en cinq lettres : honey

Envie soudaine parfois, pensant à l'être aimé en neuf lettres : embrasser

Femme attendant une décision en quatre lettres : Sara

Terme utilisé pour parler de la relation en deux lettres : ça

Conséquence après l'expérience dégoûtante en douze lettres : végétarienne

Pour rester en six lettres : plante

Intérêt étonnant depuis la rencontre en six lettres : beauté

Partie du corps essuyée d'une simple caresse en quatre lettres : joue

Lutte, adossée contre en cinq lettres : draps

Citez vos sources en huit lettres : magazine

Intérêt personnel en onze lettres : entomologie

Lieu de rencontre en neuf lettres : séminaire

Etre aimé en sept lettres : Grissom

Miroir de l'âme, bleus en quatre lettres : yeux

Ah, et puis...

Thème des mots croisés : S.A.G. : Sara Aime Grissom

Nom de l'auteur : R.G. S. Relation de Grissom et de Sara, bien sûr ^^


	6. Action ou Vérité ?

**Action ou vérité ?**

L'enquête sur la disparition d'une jeune adolescente avait amené Grissom et Sara à contacter ses amis intimes. La jeune adolescente n'était pas rentrée du lycée. Elle était partie, selon les témoins qui l'avaient aperçu la dernière fois, en compagnie d'une amie à elle. En allant chez elle, ils avaient appris que le groupe d'amis s'était retrouvé là après les cours.

S : Action ou vérité ?

G : Je vous demande pardon ?

S : Action ou vérité ? C'est à ça dont jouait l'adolescente qui a disparu.

G : Aurait-elle disparu à cause du jeu ?

S : Je ne sais pas. Si elle a choisi Action, c'est possible…

G : En quoi consiste le jeu ?

S : Une personne vous demande Action ou Vérité ? Et vous devez choisir entre dire une vérité ou faire une action. Il n'y a pas de limite au jeu. La seule chose qui limite les gens la plupart du temps, c'est le fait de savoir qu'après, ce sera leur tour de répondre ou de faire une action.

G : Ça a l'air plutôt dangereux.

S : Non, c'est marrant en fait, c'est un jeu dont aime jouer les adolescents. Les actions et les vérités se limitent la plupart du temps à savoir des choses sur les sentiments de la personne ou à la pousser à agir envers l'être chéri.

Grissom qui regardait dans la direction du faisceau de lumière de sa torche releva les yeux pour regarder Sara.

G : C'est bien ce que je dis, ça a l'air plutôt dangereux.

Sara sourit alors, puis reconcentra son attention sur la scène de crime.

L'enquête se poursuivit. Les témoins furent considérés comme principaux suspects et furent interroger un à un. Tous dirent la même chose : la victime avait choisi « action » et s'était vu devoir aller chez le garçon qu'elle aime pour lui avouer ses sentiments. En allant chez le garçon en question : il avait retrouvé la fille. Profitant que ses parents n'étaient pas là, ils avaient décidé de rester ensemble toute la nuit. Le jeune-fille n'était donc pas revenue chez elles, n'avait prévenu personne de son absence et avait laissé ses parents morts d'inquiétude. Ne la voyant toujours pas revenir à la maison au bout de 24h, ils avaient appelé la police. Fausse alarme, la jeune adolescente était saine et sauve.

La jeune-fille s'en tira avec un bon sermon de ses parents et une interdiction formelle de sortir pendant au moins un mois. Quant au garçon, il ne leur plaisait pas beaucoup !

Ayant eu plus de peur que de mal, elle s'en tirait finalement à très bon compte, car on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver dans la ville du vice.

Satisfaits du résultat et content que leur enquête se résolve si vite et bien, Sara et Grissom marchaient ensemble dans les couloirs, en direction de la voiture de Grissom. Etant seuls dans l'habitacle, Sara demanda à Grissom qui venait de démarrer :

S : Action ou Vérité ?

G : Vous voulez joué à ce jeu ? Je ne suis pas très fan du principe.

S : Oh, allez, soyez joueur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est passé votre curiosité et votre besoin d'expérimenter ? Auriez-vous peur de moi Grissom ?

G : Non… Mais nous allons jouer seulement maintenant, dans la voiture, le temps de faire le trajet jusqu'au LVPD. D'accord ?

S : Ça me va. Alors ?

G : Action.

S : Ok… Action ? Alors, heu… Vous allez taper mon rapport d'enquête pour cette affaire.

G : Ah non, je ne peux pas faire ça Sara, c'est personnel, c'est votre vision des choses sur le terrain…

S : Vous n'avez qu'à signer mon nom et vous faire passer pour moi, ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué puisque vous me connaissez bien et que vous étiez toujours avec moi lors de cette enquête. Je n'ai pas envie de taper ce rapport.

G : …

S : Et puis, c'est comme ça, vous avez choisi « Action » alors vous êtes obligé de réaliser cette action.

G : … Bon… ok ! C'est à mon tour maintenant, non ?

Sara acquiesça.

G : Action ou vérité ?

S : Vérité.

G : Voudriez-vous avoir des enfants ?

S : Voyez-vous ça ! Vous savez qu'après ce sera mon tour, vous vous rappelez de ce que je vous ai dit sur les limites des questions ? Si vous n'en avez pas pour moi, je n'en aurai pas pour vous.

G : Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre à la question si vraiment vous ne voulez pas.

S : Ah non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, il n'y a pas de joker, il faut répondre honnêtement à la question.

G : Dans ce cas, j'attends votre réponse.

S : Pourquoi, seriez-vous intéressé Grissom ?

G : C'est moi qui pose la question ou c'est vous ?

S : On a bien le droit de s'amuser, non ? Après tout, c'est un jeu… Oui, j'aimerais avoir des enfants.

Grissom se rendit compte qu'il avait mal formulé la question, il aurait dû demander : « Avec qui aimeriez-vous ou auriez-vous aimé avoir des enfants ? », de cette manière, il aurait eu une information cruciale de plus.

S : C'est à mon tour de jouer : Action ou Vérité ?

G : Action.

Sara sourit.

S : Très bien. Embrassez-moi.

Grissom resta quelques secondes silencieux, il réfléchissait. Sara attendait triomphalement son baiser. Grissom était piégé, normalement elle n'aurait jamais osé l'emmener sur un terrain intime de la sorte mais il l'avait cherché. Elle vit Grissom sourire et il arrêta alors la voiture à un feu. Il se pencha doucement vers Sara qui sentit tout à coup son palpitant s'accélérer d'émotion, puis il déposa rapidement une petite bise sur la joue de Sara, triomphal !

S : Eh, j'ai dit « embrassez » !

G : Mais vous n'avez pas dit où ni comment ! Je vous ai embrassée.

Sara était verte, elle pensait avoir piégé Grissom… mais il apprenait très vite à tourner le jeu à son avantage.

G : A mon tour. Action ou Vérité ?

Et Grissom avança, le feu était passé au vert. Ils n'étaient pas loin du LVPD maintenant, le jeu touchait à sa fin. Sara n'était pas sûre de vouloir continuer… mais Grissom savait déjà qu'elle en pinçait pour lui, alors qu'avait-elle à risquer de plus ?

S : Vérité.

G : Ok ; alors : Avez-vous déjà rêvé de faire l'amour avec moi dans les locaux du LVPD ?

Sara manqua de s'étrangler. Elle avait oublié que Grissom était un as des jeux et qu'il gagnait toujours lorsqu'il s'aventurait à jouer.

S : C'est une question très personnelle et très osée !

G : Vous l'avez cherché Sara, vous vouliez jouer, non ?

S : Euh… oui !

G : Vous répondez oui à quoi ?

S : A votre première question.

G : Ah ! (Se frottant mentalement les mains) Je me demande où ?!

S : Une question à la fois Grissom ! C'est à mon tour maintenant. Action ou Vérité ?

Grissom rentrait dans le parking souterrain du LVPD.

G : C'est terminé Sara, nous sommes arrivés.

S : NON, NON, NON ! Vous trichez Grissom, nous avons dit « dans la voiture, le temps de faire le trajet jusqu'au LVPD. », or vous n'avez pas coupé le moteur, nous ne sommes pas encore garés !

Sara était sur les nerfs, non mais franchement ! Comment osait-il lui refuser de jouer, il ne respectait pas ce qui était convenu, elle avait le droit de poser la question ! L'air surexcité et indigné de Sara amusait beaucoup Grissom. Il avait envie de lui faire plaisir et de lui donner une opportunité, jusque-là elle n'avait pas trop profité des avantages du jeu pour tirer partie de la situation. Et puis, elle avait raison, il n'avait pas encore arrêté le véhicule. Il lui accorda son vœu.

G : Action.

S : Ah ah ! (Roulement de tambour imaginaire) Faites-moi l'amour, maintenant, sur le parking du LVPD !

G : VOUS N'Y PENSEZ PAS ?! Sara, il y a des caméras de surveillance partout !

S : Et alors ? Les vitres du SUV sont teintées ! Et puis, comme ça, vous avez la réponse à votre question !

G : Je suis désolé mais là, euh… je n'ai pas de préservatif.

S : Eh bien comme ça, on résoudra aussi mon problème d'avoir des enfants !

G : Il faudra que je mentionne dans votre rapport d'enquête pourquoi vous avez mis tant de temps à revenir au labo…

S : C'est vous que ça regarde Grissom, c'est votre rapport maintenant !

N/A : Vous voyez le rapport ? ;-)


	7. La première fois que vous me le dites…

**La première fois que vous me le dites…**

°°°°° Gilbert Arthur Grissom, voulez-vous prendre Sara Sidle ici présente pour épouse, l'aimer, la chérir et l'accompagner dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

G : Je le veux.

Et vous Sara Sidle, voulez-vous prendre Gilbert Arthur Grissom ici présent pour époux, l'aimer, le chérir et l'accompagner dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

S : Oui, je le veux.

Je vous déclare mari et femme. M. Grissom, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.°°°°°

Sara Sidle était venu donner son rapport à Grissom. En toquant à la porte, pas de réponse de celui-ci. Sara pensa qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas entendu la permission d'entrer alors elle ouvrit doucement et lentement la porte, afin que Grissom lui dise de refermer et de ne pas le déranger s'il le désirait. Pas de plainte, Sara entra alors dans la pièce et retrouva curieusement Grissom allongé dans son sofa, en train de dormir.

« Mmm, S'ra… ».

Elle allait sortir du bureau et refermer délicatement derrière elle pour ne pas le réveiller lorsqu'elle entendit Grissom gémir. Il semblait à Sara avoir entendu Grissom prononcer son nom… L'avait-elle réveillé ? L'appelait-il pour qu'elle se rapproche ? Sara hésita quelques secondes et observa Grissom un moment. Peut-être avait-elle mal entendu ? Elle allait sortir pour de bon cette fois lorsqu'elle entendit une nouvelle fois.

« Sarammm… mmm »

Cette fois, pas de doute, elle avait bien entendu son nom. Grissom était endormi et parlait dans son sommeil. Visiblement il rêvait de Sara. Sara ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la surprenne dans le bureau à ses côtés si jamais il se réveillait, alors elle pensait que le mieux serait de le laisser dormir. Seulement la curiosité était très forte. A quoi pouvait bien rêver Grissom pour gémir son nom ? Curieux…

« Je t'… mmm. »

Sara fut très surprise et l'adrénaline monta d'un coup, son cœur s'embala. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Pouvait-elle interpréter ce qu'elle avait entendu tel qu'elle aimerait l'interpréter ? Elle avait lu dans un magazine que les gens qui parlent dans leur sommeil sont dans une période de fatigue inhabituelle dû à une activité importante du cerveau. En d'autres termes, Grissom ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps et devait être fatigué. La preuve en était qu'il dormait dans son bureau après le service, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, à sa connaissance toujours…

Sara avait lu également que lorsque les personnes parlaient dans leur sommeil, il était possible qu'elle soit à demi consciente de ce qui les entourait et qu'il était possible de leur parler doucement et d'avoir une conversation inconsciente, mais il fallait prendre garde à ne pas réveiller l'être endormi, car son sommeil était fragile pendant cette période. Sara mourrait d'envie de tenter de parler avec Grissom dans son sommeil, pour vérifier la théorie avancée, simple curiosité scientifique, rien de plus… Elle murmura doucement :

« Je t'aime. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais Grissom remua les sourcils, comme si que quelque chose venait perturber son sommeil... et pour cause ! Sara attendit quelques secondes le temps de voir les traits du visage de son patron se détendre à nouveau et susurra :

« Je t'aime. »

« Mmmm… je t'aim'aussi, Honey. »

Sara ne pouvait pas le croire ! Elle resta bouche bée un moment, elle mit du temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne savait pas si ce que venait de dire Grissom l'attendrissait plus que ça ne l'avait rendu nerveuse. Faisant un pas maladroit vers Grissom, elle sut que la réponse de Grissom l'avait destabilisée. Des larmes de bonheur vinrent perler ses yeux, elle était émue. Elle avait envie de s'approcher de Grissom et de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, rien que pour voir l'effet que cela faisait après une telle déclaration… Elle hésitait parce que ce doux contact bien que très léger pourrait réveiller son patron, et dans quelle situation embarrassante se retrouverait-elle alors !

Oh, ce n'était décidément pas juste. Elle aimait profondément cet homme, elle désirait plus que tout au monde voir Grissom faire enfin un pas vers elle, commencer une relation ensemble, mais elle ne pouvait pas forcer la main de cet homme qui, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, était incapable de mettre tout ce qu'il a construit en péril pour entamer une relation amoureuse, malgré ses sentiments forts et profonds.

Sara savait depuis un certain temps que Grissom l'aimait, il l'avait dit indirectement au Dr. Lurie, mais en revanche, lui ne savait pas qu'elle avait tout entendu et il avait choisi de continuer de garder le silence depuis. Et là, son subconscient faisait savoir que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé, qu'ils étaient bien là.

Ces pensées commençaient à rendre triste Sara. Quant à Grissom, il avait légèrement bougé, indiquant qu'il dormait toujours mais inconfortablement à ne pas en douter dans son canapé… Sara, tête baissée choisit de sortir, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable.

°°°°° Sara riait à gorge déployée alors que Grissom la portait dans ses bras pour lui faire passer le seuil de la porte, comme le souhaitait la coutume. Lui aussi riait, ils étaient heureux. Enfin seuls, la cérémonie et la fête de mariage s'était bien passé. Il avait un peu bu et était de ce fait joyeux. Ouvrant tant bien que mal la porte d'entrée de leur suite nupciale. Grissom entra, ses bras tenant fermement sa femme. Il se dirigea vers le lit pour la déposer délicatement sur l'édredon.

-Ça te plaît, Honey ?

-Oh oui, c'est tout à fait ce dont j'imaginais pour nous.

-Veux-tu une petite coupe de champagne en privée avec ton mari ?

Sara rit et fit signe à son mari – que ça faisait drôle de penser que Grissom dorénavant son mari – de s'approcher. Grissom ne se fit pas prier et reposa la bouteille de champagne dans le seau à glace. Il s'apprêtait à embrasser tendrement Sara. Il s'approcha du lit aussi délicatement qu'un félin tentait de se rapprocher de sa proie sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte. Il regardait amoureusement Sara, ses mains se déposèrent doucement autour de sa taille. Sara. Il ne se lassait pas de penser ce nom et d'en faire usage dans sa tête. Il en aimait la sonorité, il aimait incontestablement ce qu'il représentait : aujourd'hui il était marié avec Sara. C'était l'un des plus importants jours de sa vie…

Grissom se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Sara l'attendait avec envie, il le voyait à ses yeux et à son sourire. Ils avaient besoin de resserrer leur contact. Il se pencha tout doucement vers elle. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau de Sara avant même de la toucher.

Lorsque Grissom embrassa sa femme, le contact fut magique, il sentit des petits fourmillements de plaisir sur la commissure de ses lèvres, de délicieux picotements qui peu à peu se faisait plus intense, le poussait à intensifier le contact, à continuer de plus belle, de plus en plus passionnément. II avait l'impression que ce baiser était particulièrement agréable : serait-ce parce qu'il était particulièrement heureux et amoureux aujourd'hui ? °°°°°

Si seulement il pouvait se rendre compte que Sara était réellement en train de l'embrasser délicatement…

Sara n'avait pas su résister à la tentation et s'était approché avec précaution de Grissom pour goûter au moins une fois à ses lèvres charnues et si tentantes. Elle fut troublée de constater que Grissom répondait à son contact. Il semblait non seulement avoir envie de le recevoir, mais également de le donner. Il l'embrassait inconsciemment. Sara avait eu l'intention de déposer simplement un baiser sur ses lèvres mais avait des difficultés à rester raisonnable et à savoir s'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était si enivrant, si désiré, si agréable et si interdit et dangereux à la fois.

Elle choisit qu'il était temps d'arrêter de jouer avec le feu parce qu'elle se faisait du mal, même si la sensation était très agréable sur le moment. Elle se releva doucement et quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit, et en faisant comme si elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, si elle le pouvait…

Grissom se réveilla en douceur sitôt que Sara disparut. Après un court moment de reprise de conscience, il porta sa main droite sur sa bouche et frotta ses doigts sur ses lèvres avec douceur. Elles étaient chaudes et il ressentait toujours ses agréables fourmillements : qu'il aimait son doux rêve et cette sensation plus vraie que nature au réveil. Il avait parfois des envies de courage comme à cet instant où il voulait se donner une chance avec Sara, où il ressentait qu'elle était la femme qui lui convenait tout à faite. Mais ces braves pensées étaient de courte durée, il se sentait lâche car il savait que ce baiser ne resterait qu'un doux rêve, car lui ne se sentait pas à la hauteur des espérances de la jeune-femme et il avait peur de l'échec.

Voilà bien la seule chose dont le Dr. Grissom ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience. Et si…


	8. Vérités!

**Et voici une nouvelle petite histoire qui m'a traversée l'esprit. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et je suis impatiente de lire vos commentaires.**

 **Vérités !**

S : Je te dis une vérité et tu m'en dis une autre, d'accord ?

G : D'accord.

S : Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

G : Je dois te poser une question ?

S : Oui.

G : Très bien, alors euh… sortais-tu avec Hank Peddigrew quand tu disais ne pas sortir avec lui ?

S : Oui. Je voulais que personne ne le sache. Je voulais garder une part d'intimité. J'ai tenté d'avoir une relation durable pour te retirer de ma tête mais ça n'a pas marché. Je crois que Hank le savait et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est fiancé en même temps d'être avec moi… Il savait que d'une certaine façon je l'utilisais, qu'il n'était pour moi qu'une sorte de thérapie. Bref, ça n'a pas marché… A moi : étais-tu jaloux de lui ? Je me rappelle que lors d'un congé, tu m'as fait revenir et tu m'as fait comprendre que j'étais à ta disposition

G : Je le voyais comme une menace, parce que tu avais quelqu'un dans la vie et…

S : Tu m'avais dit d'avoir une vie privée, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

G : Oui, c'est ce que tu as fait. L'ennui c'est que j'étais inquiet parce que ça prenait forme, je ne m'y étais pas préparé parce que je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ce que je t'avais conseillé en fait. J'avais voulu jouer le bon samaritain en te disant d'avoir une vie mais que je ne le désirais pas, parce qu'alors tu n'étais plus disponible pour moi.

S : Tu veux dire : en tant que CSI ou en tant que femme ?

G : Les deux : je m'étais habituée à t'appeler et à ce que tu voles à ma rescousse. Quand tu es sortie avec ce Hank, j'ai été inquiet… et le fait de t'appeler pendant ton congé, c'était pour me rassurer, pour être sûr que je pouvais t'avoir encore près de moi, et pas seulement pour les enquêtes.

S : Alors tu étais possessif envers moi ?

G : J'ai honte de le reconnaître parce que ce n'est pas beau et je n'ai pas été fairplay à l'époque mais… oui, je ne voulais pas te partager.

S : Parce que tu étais déjà amoureux de moi ?

G : Je ressentais de l'attirance pour toi, tu m'as toujours fasciné Sara, une femme intelligente, qui me ressemble, ça ne court pas les rues, tu sais ? Tu m'as attiré dès le séminaire… mais j'ai toujours refusé d'aller de l'avant parce que j'étais ton prof, puis ensuite ton supérieur, et j'avais 15 ans de plus que toi, et tu étais belle… C'est deux arguments-là n'ont pas changé mais à l'époque, je refusais toute relation qui pouvait mettre en danger nos carrières et à l'époque en plus, j'avais mon problème d'audition. Je me suis senti longtemps trop vieux pour toi, je me suis longtemps considéré comme pas à la hauteur. Si je m'engageais avec toi, ça devait être durable et je ne nous en croyais pas capable.

S : Ok, c'est à ton tour de poser une question.

G : Ok… euh… pourquoi es-tu venue à Vegas ?

S : Parce que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé. J'avais toujours voulu travailler avec toi et là, j'avais une chance unique de travailler dans un des meilleurs labos du pays avec toi qui m'avait enseigné toutes les ficelles du métier. Je t'admirais, j'étais déjà amoureuse de mon prof, même si je ne voulais pas le reconnaître parce que j'avais peur d'en souffrir. Mais ça Gil, tu le sais déjà, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

G : Au cas où il y aurait autre chose.

S : Ok, euh, tu as gâché ton tour… alors j'en ai une pour toi qui m'a toujours laissé dans le doute, tu dois y répondre honnêtement aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

G : Tu me fais peur Sara… pose ta question.

S : Ok, alors « Accroît les sensations, intensifie la jouissance…Cite ta source. »

G : Tu remets en doute ma parole ?

S : Parfaitement ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai jamais entendu parler du magazine que tu avais cité et dont tu devais me prendre un abonnement d'ailleurs. Alors ?

G : … Bon, je me dois d'être honnête : j'ai… j'ai eu… j'en avais déjà fait l'expérience.

S : Oh oh, je le savais ! Avec qui ?

G : C'est une autre question, ça.

S : Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est la même question ! Gil, tu triches ! Tu as triché à l'époque, moi je t'avais dit la vérité ! Alors ?!

G : J'ai honte de le dire…

S : Allez, avec quelle femme avais-tu expérimenté la chose ?

G : Avec aucune femme.

S : Quoi ?! Euh, Grissom… tu veux dire que…

G : Non ! … Non ! Avec aucun homme non plus, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer bon dieu ! Non, je… j'étais… seul… aux toilettes.

S : … Tu…

G : Oui…

S : Oh ! … Je vois… Alors euh… à toi de poser une question.

G : … Puisque tu parles de ça, euh : aurais-tu envie de tenter l'expérience avec moi ?

S : J'aurais certainement une opinion bien plus positive de la chose que je ne l'ai avec mon expérience actuelle ! C'est une invitation pour notre prochain vol ensemble ?

G : En quelque sorte.

S : ... Ok.

G : Ok ?

S : Ok, oui ! A moi : une autre question que je me pose depuis des années : as-tu couché avec Lady Heather ?

G : Jamais. J'ai passé des nuits avec elle à parler, simplement. Son monde me fascinait et… elle répondait à mes questions.

S : Quelles questions ?

G : Des questions sur l'existence, sur les relations humaines, sur notre relation : elle m'a aidé à mieux me comprendre et à m'ouvrir à toi. En quelque sorte, c'est grâce à elle si aujourd'hui, nous sommes ensemble.

S : Bien, alors il faut que je change mon attitude envers elle parce que j'ai toujours cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Va falloir que je la remercie au lieu de l'étriper…

G : Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

S : A toi.

G : N'as-tu jamais eu envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre du labo ?

S : Non, jamais. Et à part Hank, je n'ai jamais eu personne d'autre dans ma vie depuis que je suis à Vegas.

G : A toi.

S : Oui… Quand et pourquoi t'es-tu décidé à sauter le pas avec moi ?

G : Quand Nick s'est fait agresser, quand j'ai récupéré l'équipe. On a bien failli le perdre. Moi-même, j'ai survécu miraculeusement à deux explosions alors, j'ai pensé… que ça aurait pu être toi dans ce cercueil de plexi, ou que j'aurais pu mourir. On n'était pas mort alors il fallait vivre. J'ai pris conscience que nos vies étaient plus facilement surexposées au danger alors qu'il fallait qu'on vive à 200 km/h. Pour me donner du courage et frapper à ta porte, je me répétais sans arrêt que demain toi ou moi on pouvait mourir… Et c'est aussi ce qui s'est passé avec Nathalie Davis et ton enlèvement : j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre. Quand je t'ai demandé ta main, je voulais aller encore plus loin dans notre relation, comme tout le monde savait pour nous, il était temps de la faire évoluer. J'avais aussi peur de te perdre, que tu partes ou que je prenne mes distances sans le vouloir, je me sentais coupable parce que ce qui t'était arrivé c'était à cause de notre relation et je voulais lutter contre cette pensée… J'ai répondu à ta question ?

S : Amplement, oui… c'est à toi.

G : Sara, on arrête les questions pour aujourd'hui ? Je suis fatigué.

S : D'accord. On reprendra demain si tu veux.

G : D'accord, bonne nuit madame Grissom.

S : Bonne nuit Gil.

Et ils échangèrent un dernier petit baiser avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, apaisés par les réponses qu'ils avaient reçues l'un de l'autre.


	9. Lettre à un ami pour une nouvelle rebond

**Bonsoir! Alors ici, je poste un courrier entre nos CSI, inspiré par le dernier épisode (le téléfilm). Attention aux SPOILERs !**

 **Lettre à un ami pour une nouvelle rebondissante…**

A Jersey, le 15 mai 2016.

Salut Jim,

Comment vas-tu ? Alors, la retraite, comment ça se passe ? Es-tu allé pêcher ? Dis, tu te souviens qu'on avait parlé de faire un tour en bateau toi et moi de temps en temps, j'attends toujours que tu me fasses signe, j'ai le bateau maintenant !

Ma retraite se passe bien. En ce moment, Sara et moi sommes au bord des côtes européennes, plus précisément sur les côtes françaises. On avait envie de revoir Paris, la ville où nous nous étions mariés comme tu sais. En fait, ce n'est pas un hasard si on est là, tu sais ? On s'est remarié, dans la même mairie que la première fois, mais cette fois, on est aussi passés à l'église. Cette fois, on n'est pas prêts de se lâcher l'un-l'autre ! La vie en bateau nous convient très bien, on est libres d'aller où on veut et on n'est jamais pressés puisqu'on n'a aucune destination particulière. On se laisse porter, et c'est ça qui est beau et agréable. Sara et moi travaillons ensemble sur la préservation de la nature et des espèces marines menacées. Tu sais qu'elle fait de très belles photos ? Je t'en envoie quelques-unes pour que tu puisses en juger par toi-même. Elle est très douée, n'est-ce pas ?

Je t'envoie au passage une photo récente de nous. Comment ça, ce n'est pas une photo de nous ? Quoi ? C'est une photo d'échographie ? Eh bien oui, c'en est une et c'est bien ce que je dis, c'est une photo de nous. Eh oui, on a une nouvelle à t'apprendre : Sara est enceinte de quatre mois ! Bientôt, c'est notre petit être qu'il va falloir protéger. Il va nous falloir un bateau plus grand dans peu de temps parce qu'on va être à l'étroit… En plus, comme ça, si tu te décides à passer quelques jours avec nous, tu auras ta propre chambre d'ami.

Ne dis rien à Catherine surtout, car Sara et moi aimerions lui annoncer la nouvelle nous-mêmes ! Le ventre de Sara s'est arrondi. J'arrive à peine à croire que nous allons être parent. C'est son changement physique qui me rappelle cette réalité : eh oui, je vais être papa ! Comment j'ai pris la nouvelle ? Oh eh bien, comme depuis que je me réveille tous les matins auprès de Sara, merveilleusement bien !

On ne sait pas encore si ce sera un garçon ou une fille, on le saura lors de la prochaine échographie normalement. Nous n'avons pas de préférence. Nous n'avons pas encore réfléchi au prénom. Nous aimerions lui donner un prénom assez universel, qui existerait dans plusieurs langues et cultures pour qu'il ou elle puisse voyager et qu'on l'appelle correctement par son nom, puisqu'on est toujours en voyage sur notre bateau.

Pour tout de dire, J'espère acheter une maison quelque part, qu'on s'installe sur la Terre ferme. J'aimerais que notre enfant ait un vrai lieu de naissance. S'il naît en plein océan, tu imagines ? Quelle nationalité aurait-il ? Un vrai dilemme !

Je vais contacter le reste de l'équipe d'ici peu, patiente avant de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, ok ? Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, là n'est pas la question, mais Sara se fait une joie de l'annoncer à tout le monde en envoyant une photo de l'échographie à chacun.

J'ai lu des livres et des revues sur les femmes enceintes… et j'ai contacté Heather également, elle a déjà été maman, elle sait ce que c'est. En fait, j'ai peur de froisser Sara, parce qu'elle est très émotive et comme tu sais, je ne suis pas toujours très démonstratif et délicat, j'espère ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat durant ces prochains mois !

Sara te salue, on espère avoir de tes nouvelles très bientôt !

Ton ami, Gil.


End file.
